Perderla sin desarmarse
by Ammiel
Summary: Cada vez que Percy la mira de esa manera Audrey se funde en él porque siente que el mundo se borra al contacto de su piel, que este universo de irrealidad que Percy ha traído a su vida deja de existir. Para Fiona


_Disclaimer. Elementos y personajes propiedad de J K Rowling_

_

* * *

  
_

**Perderla sin desarmarse**

_Para Fiona, La princesa del pantano_

_

* * *

  
_

Cada vez que Percy la mira de esa manera Audrey sabe perfectamente que su usual hablar a golpes de dictámenes y fases breves y precisas que no revelan nada más que lo estrictamente necesario y que son menos dolorosas y punzantes, amenaza con transformarse en una distancia sólida, agonizante y entonces Audrey evoca el miedo irracional de ya no pertenecer a él.

Porque Percy se encuentra sentado en la mesa de la cocina leyendo el periódico frente a una taza de te y la mira de soslayo, desde un lugar confuso y lejano, con un silencio declaradamente álgido y transparente que amenaza con convertirse en un acantilado interminable. Porque mientras regresa del trabajo, perdida e incapaz de continuar con la discusión que comenzaron a las siete y media de la mañana, tropezando con el canasto donde guardan las revistas y el periódico de la semana pasada, Audrey teme que los dictámenes punzantes de Percy y sus propias arremetidas titánicas se conviertan en uno de esos sismos que roban la calma tan enteramente, tan avasalladoramente que aquel aire indiferente que trae consigo sus cejas levantadas se convierta en una eternidad imposible de desarmar, imposible de reelaborar con mil palabras de disculpa o los artificios habituales. Porque Audrey desea fugazmente que Percy abandone ese aire de satisfacción, tan típico en quienes intentan en vano nunca dejar de tener todo bajo control, en quienes pierden fragmentos de su vida intentando no desarmarse ni confundir la escasa evidencia de sentido y coherencia.

Porque cada vez que Percy la mira de esa manera Audrey comienza a sentirse infinitamente pequeña, incapaz de defenderse ni elaborar pueriles arranques ni fortalecer vínculos a la deriva. Y decide que quizás una sola palabra de él, un gesto suyo bastaría para provocar que todo esto se olvide y quede atrás, lejos del presente, lejos de esta sensación de ahogo y temor que la persiguen.

Pero Percy no lo hace.

Y entonces Audrey se propone, como tantas otras veces, hacerlo olvidar y dejar atrás, a punta de besos y caricias, todo lo ocurrido. Y luego mordisquear su cuello y desanudar su corbata y guiar sus pálidas manos bajo su blusa y decirle, exigirle que la bese así como él sabe hacerlo, como lo hace siempre a las cinco y media de la tarde y Percy olvidará el periódico sobre la mesa, su corbata sobre la alfombra, los dictámenes y el silencio transparente en discusiones olvidadas y dudas que apremiaban.

Y de pronto todo se vuelve imperante e inmediato porque Audrey invoca palabras tan desaforadas y escandalosas que amenazan con perturbar la establecida paz de los muertos que ya son sólo polvo y almas vagabundas en el limbo y en el purgatorio. Porque Audrey le dice, sin la oralidad inmaculada, que la agarre de la cintura y la tumbe en el sofá ya que la silla de la cocina se ha tornado muy incómoda e ineficaz. Porque le dice, sin las palabras ni los artificios habituales, que olvide que el teléfono suena impertinentemente, que debe redactar informes en viejos pergaminos y manchar sus manos con tinta negra, que allá afuera el tráfico está insoportable y la lluvia es indescriptible.

Se propone todo aquello, ya que una vez traspuesto el límite del buen comportamiento, de lo establecido, de lo permitido y de lo sensato, el horizonte puede volver a abrirse ante sus ojos, cegándola con su fosforescencia recuperada. Y luego en la cama, mientras Percy se mueve dentro de ella con respiración entrecortada, entre gemidos y jadeos, Audrey muerde su labio inferior al acabar ante la certeza de esta sensación devastadora y a la vez dulce.

Cada vez que Percy la mira de esa manera Audrey se funde en él porque siente que el mundo se borra al contacto de su piel, que este universo de irrealidad que Percy ha traído a su vida deja de existir.

* * *

_Notas de la autora. Para Fiona: porque estuvo de cumpleaños hace un par de días, porque si pudiese le regalaría un par de zapatos al estilo Sex & The City o un abrigo muy chic o una de esas carteras plateadas que tanto le gustan. Porque es realmente estupenda en todo su espectro _ché. _Porque adora a Percy y a Audrey, juntos y enredados (y como le fascinan las reconciliaciones y mis aventuras literarias sobre ellos, decidí tomar la idea de una de las viñetas escritas anteriormente), porque divide sus días entre Charlie Weasley y su ogro adorado, porque a pesar de seguir cumpliendo años sigue siendo una niña con una imaginación hermosa._

_Gracias y besos para todas, todas, todas. Estoy bajo una suerte de impulso de agradecer al mundo entero; suelo vivir días como estos :)_


End file.
